1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a transmission with a lockup clutch capable of regulating a differential of a fluid coupling (torque converter).
2. Description of Related Art
In control of a lockup clutch which regulates a differential of a fluid coupling (torque converter), in a case of performing zero-slip control for making a slip amount zero, control is performed such that the slip amount is maintained to be equal to or greater than a given slip amount in a predetermined period and then gradually becomes zero (for example, see International Publication No. 2013-073646 (WO 2013-073646 A). With such control, it is possible to bring a zero-slip state with minimum hydraulic pressure, instead of a zero-slip state with excess of hydraulic pressure (excess of clutch coupling capacity).